


Dancing in the Moonlight

by Momo_Kitsune



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Kitsune/pseuds/Momo_Kitsune
Summary: Set Post-Gaurdians Volume 2. Just a little bit of fluff.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

“Come on, move your hips a little more. That’s it, Mantis! You’ve got it!” Peter spun the odd little alien around. 

Everybody’s Dancing in the moonlight/Everybody’s feeling warm and bright

“This is fun!” She exclaimed as Peter spun her out, accidentally slamming her into Gamora.

“Watch it! Not all of us have time to goof off right now!” She snapped at Quill much more than at Mantis.

“Oh, sorry.” She hung her head.

“Gamora, you need to listen to this next part. They wrote it just for you. Listen, ‘You can’t dance and stay uptight.’ See? You gotta shake it loose. Come on: Dance with me.” The Terran held out his hand.

“We are in desperate need of supplies and fuel, and you want me to stop and dance with you? You’re an idiot.” She crossed her arms and tried her best to look disappointed. 

“You can’t hide that pretty smile from me. I know you wanna be like Kevin Bacon~ Come on. One song, and then I’ll get back to work. Come on! Come show Mantis how it’s done.” Peter held his hand out closer, rewinding the tape with his other back to the beginning of the song. 

“Just do it, Gee. It’ll be over faster if you give in.” Rocket looked up from the pile of scrap metal he was tinkering with, sapling Groot sitting beside him. 

“I am Groot.” The half-grown tree spoke. 

“He says, ‘You were tapping your foot. He saw you.’ No, don’t touch that!” Rocket stopped smirking long enough to smack Groot’s hand away from an intricate piece of hardware. “I just got that wired right.” 

“Fine. One dance.” Gamora rolled her eyes and gave in. 

“You won’t regret it. You just watch. I’m going to charm your socks off.” Peter took her hand gently as he clicked the tape back on to play. 

“She isn’t wearing any socks.” Drax looked up from sharpening his blades to call out. 

“It’s an expression. ‘Finger to the throat’, Drax.” Peter sighed as the last chords of the previous song faded out and King Harvest began anew. 

Mantis hopped over to sit beside Drax, a hand on his arm. “Did you ever dance with your wife?” She filled him with only happy emotions as he remembered his dead spouse. 

“No. No, she had... what is it Quill said? Two extra feet?”

“Two left feet, Drax.” Rocket didn’t even look up. 

“She ‘had no right feet’.” Drax nodded his head in agreement.

“Close enough.” Rocket looked up to give someone the look they all shared when Drax didn’t understand an expression, but found no one looking back at him. He watched with intrigue, Gamora and Quill spinning each other around with the music, his tail swishing along. 

Groot looked between the couple (because even a child could tell there was more to their relationship than just Captain and First Officer) and Rocket, watching with big eyes as he tried to decipher the emotion painted on the raccoon’s face. His eyes lit up with recognition and he hopped up, grabbing Rocket’s hand and pulling him out on to the make-shift dance floor. 

Everybody here is out of sight/ They don't bark, and they don't bite/ They keep things loose, they keep things light/ Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight...

The band sang on while Rocket sputtered and fought to get away. “Leggo! Dammit, Groot! Leggo! I will drop this bomb!”

“What did I tell you about making bombs while we’re moving?!” Quill tore away from Gamora, who tried not to look disappointed at his sudden absence. 

“Wha-I was just... You never let me have any fun, do you?” He pouted with his arms crossed. “And I wouldn’t have nearly dropped it if Groot hadn’t... Don’t give me that look.” He turned away quickly from the big, watery eyes looking at him. “Stop it. You’re too big to keep using this trick. Knock it off... Damn it, Groot, what do you want from me?!” He snapped.

“I am Groot”. Came the sad reply. 

“Dance with you? I’m not gonna dance around like a jackass. What’s gotten into you?” Rocket frowned. 

“I am Groot.” The raccoon took in a sharp breath.

“What did he say?” Drax looked up as the silence stretched out.

“Nothing. He didn’t say nothing.” Rocket rubbed at his forehead. “Fine. One dance, ya idjit. But you have to help me finish assembling this bomb- I mean this... casserole when we’re done.”

“You aren’t fooling anyone with that. No bombs on the ship.” Quill rewound the tape back to the beginning of the song again. 

“Yeah, well... whatever. Alright, Groot. Let’s just... get this over with.” Rocket sighed, set his “casserole” down and grumpily came back to stand in front of Groot. “One song.” He held up a claw. 

We get it almost every night/When that ol' moon gets-a big and bright/It's a supernatural delight/Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight/Everybody here is out of sight/They don't bark, and they don't bite/They keep things loose, they keep things light/Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight...

Peter and Gamora danced together while Rocket and Groot mostly hopped and stepped on each other’s toes. “Groot! Watch it! You’re gonna break my damned tail.” He grumbled.

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, Yeah. You keep saying that.” Rocket blushed harder under his fur. 

“I wanna dance too!” Mantis snatched Drax up and started flailing about in some fashion that vaguely resembled either dancing or a seizure. 

 

Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight/Everybody's feelin' warm and right/It's such a fine and natural sight/Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight/We like our fun and we never fight/You can't dance and stay uptight/It's a supernatural delight/Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight...

 

Peter dipped Gamora backwards, quickly kissing her before returning her to standing. No one but Groot seemed to notice, but he perked up with an inspired look on his face. He dipped Rocket back and pressed a kiss to his nose before grinning and asking, “I am Groot?”

While the music faded out, Rocket turned and looked away. “Yeah. Me, too.” He tore away embarrassed. “Come on. We can go work in my room.” He drug Groot off, leaving all his tools and “casserole”behind. 

“One more time?” Peter asked Gamora. 

“One more time. But then we get back to work. You promised.” She held up a finger as he rewound the tape and started it again. Mantis cheered as she renewed her flailing. Drax grinned through the pain of her stomping on his feet. Back in their room, Groot dipped Rocket back and spun him clumsily again and again away from prying eyes as The Milano shot around one of Xandar’s two moons. 

We get it almost every night/When that ol' moon gets-a big and bright/It's a supernatural delight/Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight/Everybody here is out of sight/They don't bark, and they don't bite/They keep things loose, they keep things light/Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight/Everybody's feelin' warm and right/It's such a fine and natural sight/Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight/We like our fun and we never fight/You can't dance and stay uptight/It's a supernatural delight/Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight...


End file.
